


World We Wrote

by Avaari



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Gen, Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 02:52:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18327161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avaari/pseuds/Avaari
Summary: from her monastery of words into the wild world beyond. a playlist for my half-orc paladin, Murasaki Neue





	World We Wrote

 

 **I.**   _erutan_ \- TEMPLE OF THE SKY

 **II.**   _the head and the heart_ \- LIBRARY MAGIC

> "truth and life is where i gleam  
> tangled up in a funnel's wind  
> tryin' to come out walkin'  
> understand it's beyond me talkin'"

**III.**   _adele mcallister_ \- THE ENT AND THE ENTWIFE

> "when light is on the wild-wood stream, and wind is on the brow,  
> when stride is long, and breath is deep, and keen the mountain air,  
> come back to me! come back to me, and say my land is fair!"

**IV.**   _howard shore_ \- MOON RUNES

 **V.**   _coldplay_ \- A WHISPER

> "night turns to day  
> and i still have these questions  
> bridges will break  
> should i go forwards or backwards?"

**VI.**   _halsey_ \- GARDEN

> "and when i first met you, there was a garden  
> growing from a black hole in my mind"

**VII.**   _globus_ \- WYATT EARTH

> "still looking down at this broken land  
> once grass has turned to sand  
> hindsight's broke, sky is smoke  
> we've passed this point of doubt"

**VIII.**   _alice nine_ \- NIJI NO YUKI

> "On this pure white world  
> Just step on it once  
> You will change the snow into a rainbow"
> 
> (translation via [vkh press](https://www.vkh-press.com/2011/12/alice-nine-niji-no-yuki-lyric.html?m=1))

**IX.**   _ms mr_ \- ASH TREE LANE

> "creatures seem to scream and fade   
> shadows bleed and the locks will break  
> questions we could never solve"

**X.**   _great big sea_ \- HERE AND NOW

> "walk a little further off the beaten path  
> and we'll drive on even if we get there last  
> our backs against the wall"

**XI.**   _hedley_ \- WILD LIFE

> "uncivilized civilization when it crashes  
> just some tragic  
> creatures in the sadness"

**XII.**   _jack de quidt_ \- AUTUMN NOT WINTER

**Author's Note:**

> resources: [superb gate](https://www.flickr.com/photos/alandreamworks/11584416676) by [alan dreamworks](https://www.flickr.com/photos/alandreamworks/); [buddhism temple monk](https://www.maxpixel.net/Buddhism-Temple-Monk-Nepal-Religion-827601) from [max pixel](https://www.maxpixel.net/)


End file.
